


when we kiss - fire

by charite



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Bottom!Harry, I hate tags, Kissing, M/M, So much kissing, cheeky!Harry, smut at the end, this is based off that viral kissing video, top!Louis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-13
Updated: 2014-03-13
Packaged: 2018-01-15 13:07:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1305913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/charite/pseuds/charite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn is an art student doing a protect where twenty strangers get paired up and kiss. He needs a twentieth stranger and figures his roommate Louis will help him out. Louis is supposed to go out with the guy from the library, but he's a good friend so he goes along with Zayn. Louis gets paired up with Harry and when they kiss it is just the two of them and nothing else. </p><p> </p><p>Tumblr user popunklouis placed wonderful tags underneath the video that inspired me to do this.<br/>In case you haven't seen the video, here is the link with the video and the tags.</p><p>http://littleshitlouis.tumblr.com/post/79409273393/tatteduptommo-ninelivespussy-first-kiss-we</p>
            </blockquote>





	when we kiss - fire

Louis drops his bag as soon as he closes the door of his dorm behind him. Zayn left the heater on and the already small place is now actually suffocating him. He opens all the windows, pulls a Corona from the fridge and drops on their sofa, switching on the television. It's Friday and it's five pm and Louis's weekend has officially started. When he digs his hand into his pocket he finds a note 'that makes a smile spread on his face. That's right, he's got a date tonight.

 

 

"Hey pretty boy, you've been working for ages now and you need a break." Was what a boy, who Louis now knew, was named Greg had said when Louis had indeed been working on his essay on British Lit for three hours straight.

"You're not saying you've been creeping on me for over three hours?" Louis replied as he turned his head towards the boy who had taken the seat next to his. The boy had just chuckled and took Louis' pen out his hand, writing down his name, a number, a time and a club on Louis' notebook.

"Meet me tonight." he said, dropping the pen on the desk.

"We'll celebrate the weekend." he added with a wink and as soon as he had arrived, he disappeared again.

Louis figured that one date wouldn't hurt anybody and half an hour later he left the library with a finished essay and a date for the night.

 

 

Louis grabs the remote and switches the channel until he finds soccer. Paris Saint Germain is playing Manchester, interesting. As Louis is halfway through the game and halfway through his second bottle of Corona, the door swings open and Zayn makes his entrance. Louis doesn't spare as much as a glance as he is too much focused on the game, that has just started after the rest and Manchester is behind one goal so they really have to step up their game. Zayn drops down on the chair and sighs. Louis rolls his eyes, Zayn is always in some drama with his projects.

"Weekend, Malik, finally weekend." he says without taking his eyes of the television.

"Maybe for you, not for me. I am stuck with my project." Zayn scoffs and Louis resists the urge to roll his eyes again.

"That's sad for you man, I however have got a date tonight." Louis says. He hasn't had a date in ages and hell, he has all the rights to brag about this.

"I actually really need your help tonight Lou." Zayn says and really? Really? It always goes like this and it shouldn't even surprise Louis. Not that he is complaining though. Not really. Louis and Zayn have been mates since their first year and they made it through all the hassle all the way to their final year now.

"What is it this time?" Louis says as he finishes his bottle and twists his head briefly to look at Zayn.

"The project that I told you about this morning." Zayn says and his tone suggest that this should clear everything up, it doesn't though. So Louis shrugs and Zayn sighs, shaking his head.

"It is my big project." The art student says and Louis waves his hand, signalling Zayn to elaborate.

"I got twenty strangers and I am pairing them up, the purpose is that they kiss each other and I film them from the moment that they walk into the room until the end of the kiss." Zayn summarizes and now Louis remembers. He had thought it was a weird project. Then again, Louis appreciated art, really, but the majority of it was rather weird.

"What do you need me for then?" he asks and Zayn smiles briefly. Louis wonders why? Zayn is in trouble but he's smiling as if it is all solved. It is probably solved, because Zayn most likely knows that Louis will say yes.

"I am filming it tonight. The problem is that I have got only nineteen candidates. One gay boy isn't really out and he called me today saying he doesn't really feel comfortable doing it. This leaves me needing a replacement for him and look at you.. Louis, my ridiculously photogenetic and above all gay roommate." Zayn smirked. Louis sighed.

"Zayn. I've got a date tonight. A date who I already know is really hot and who I'll be kissing tonight. I am not letting that go for some stranger who's probably got crooked teeth and a smelly breath." Louis complains, trying to get out of this. It is true that he is gay and he is more than confident with his sexuality but for some reason the entire idea of this project is not really appealing to him. All of a sudden Zayn is sitting next to him, giving him what Louis calls the trademark Malik pout.

"Lou, it is so, so important and you would help me so much. I'll clean the apartment for the rest of the month." Zayn tries and Louis bursts out laughing because that must be the best joke of the day. Zayn already does all the cleaning because he can't stand the mess that Louis leaves behind.

"Drinks on you on the next time we go out and you've got yourself a deal there." Louis says as he holds out his hand. Zayn shakes it and his smile grows wider.

 

It turns out that they've got only two hours before they have to be on location and Louis finds himself being a bit nervous. He texts Greg, tells him he's so, so sorry and that he'll reschedule but something really important got in between. He spends the rest of the time showering and getting dressed. He puts on tight black jeans and stands in front of his mirror. Too tight? Too gay? Maybe. His bum looks out of this world though, so he'll gladly keep it this way. His hair's been growing way too long but he just doesn't have the time to get it cut, so he runs his hands through it to brush the long strands back, out of his face.

 

Half an hour later Zayn guides him into a boring waiting room that is crowded with, Louis counts quickly, nineteen other people. He orders Louis to sit down on an empty seat and then Zayn walks to the middle of the room.

 

"Thank you all for coming here. My name is Zayn Malik, I am the artist of the protect and the one who has been contacting you either by phone or e-mail. I get that your time is precious, therefor I will do this quickly." He explains and the people in the room nod. Louis looks around and notices that there's a lot of different people. Some older than him, some his own age, some really tall, some really small. All different people really and Louis is anxious to find out which of the nine males in the room he will share a 'First Kiss' with.

"I will call two names at a time, if you hear your name you walk through that red door and we will get started. In order for this project to work I ask all of you not to talk to anyone who is here in this room, as it might be the stranger you will end up kissing.. You have to stay strangers." Zayn tells them all the rules and some more information but Louis has zoned out. He grabs his phone and sees that had Greg has replied, asking him if tomorrow will suit better and Louis confirms that with a smile on his face. He's just about to break his high score on Flappy Bird when Zayn walks out and calls his name.

 

"Louis Tomlinson and Harry Styles." He says and Louis stands up while he watches how a curly haired boy also stands up. Curly, Louis would more describe it was wavy. It probably is curly but it is long and probably heavy. That is one thing he has in common with this stranger. The need of a hair cut. Louis realizes he is wearing a hairband. A hairband with flowers for crying out loud. And here Louis was worried that his tight jeans might make him seem a bit gay. Well if this curly haired bloke can get away with a hairband, then Louis definitely can get away with tight jeans. Louis has to give it to him, it is a good idea. He himself gets so annoyed with running his hand through his hair to brush it out his face. They walk into the room and Zayn tells them to stand on the small X'es that are on the floor. Louis lifts his head and is met with green eyes and a wide smile.

"Harry." the boy says as he reaches out a hand and giggles. Is he for real? He giggles and for fuck's sake. He has dimples. Louis has a sense that he is not going to regret this.

"Louis." Louis says as he shakes his hand and Louis definitely doesn't fail to notice how Harry's hand is quite a bit bigger and how his grip is firm.

"So.." Louis says as he brings back his hand and awkwardly tugs on the hem of his shirt. Harry faces Zayn.

"Are you eh.. Are you ready? Will you give us a sign?" he asks and clearly this is a bit awkward for him as well. Louis is relieved that he isn't the only one. He finds himself wondering how Zayn even came up with this idea. Who sits at home and thinks of letting twenty strangers kiss on camera. See, Louis really doesn't get art.

"You with me?" Harry's low and slow voice drawls and Louis blinks and nods.

"Yes." he replies as he takes a tiny step closer to Harry. The boy is tall and Louis has a feeling that if Harry won't bent down a bit, Louis will have to stand on his tiptoes. Harry also takes a step closer and curls his hand around Louis' waist.

"This okay?" he asks and Louis nods as he bites down on his bottom lip. Harry just smiles, flashing those dimples again. Up close Louis can see that Harry's teeth are white and in a neat line and he can smell a faint minty breath. So far, so good.

"What's your name again?" Harry asks and he is blushing so he probably feels a bit ashamed for forgetting Louis's name, as he should. Louis introduced himself mere minutes ago.

"James." he says cheekily and he watches how Harry's brow furrows as if something doesn't really add up. Harry, nevertheless, leans in.

"I am gonna kiss you now James." he whispers and just before his lips hit Louis's Louis pulls away and laughs. Harry's brow furrows again and it only makes Louis laugh louder, and feel a bit sorry for him.

"God, Oh God, I am so sorry." he chuckles as he straightens himself and takes a deep breath.

"Care to explain?" Harry asks, trying to be cheeky but unable to hide the uncertainty in his voice. Louis does feel sorry. He steps closer to Harry and wraps his arms around Harry's neck, standing on his tiptoes and looking him in the eyes.

"I am sorry Harry, I was kidding. My name is Louis." he whispers and he sees the realization in Harry's eyes and thankfully he sees that smile returning. Harry now rests both hands on Louis's hips and lowers his head. And then they're kissing and it's both equally strange and simple. Harry is a phenomenal kisser, Louis can tell that. He starts gently and slowly coaxes Louis's mouth open. Louis's hands are shaking and he is glad that they are locked behind Harry's neck. They kiss slowly but Harry's grip grows stronger, his fingertips pressing into Louis's skin and if he wants more, more, more of him. Louis gets it. He feels the same. He presses himself closer to Harry, his chest pressed against Harry's as their kiss grows more heated.

 

Louis has completely forgotten about the fact that they are in a room and that they are being filmed and that they are strangers and that Zayn is here. Zayn who now coughs awkwardly, making the two boys pull back. Harry doesn't stop looking at Louis. Louis doesn't want to stop looking at Harry. So he doesn't. His hands stay where they are and so do Harry's and before he knows it they are kissing again, completely ignoring Zayn.

 

It is until Zayn taps Louis on the shoulder that Louis actually acknowledges him. With one hand tangled in Harry's hair and the other below the hem of Harry's shirt, he sheepishly stares at his friend.  
"I have got enough footage and I need the next couple here, thank you." Zayn speaks and the spell is broken. Louis pulls away and fixes his clothes as he takes two steps back. He grabs his coat from where he had dropped it on the floor and turns to the two boys.

"Harry. Nice meeting you, Zayn, good luck with the project." he says and he walks out the room, suddenly feeling very awkwardly. He is two steps into the fresh air when he feels a hand on his shoulder. He doesn't need to turn around to know who it is, but he does anyway.

 

"Louis, not so quick." a slow voice drawls and Louis bites his lip as he looks up and is met with Harry's face.

"I.. I have to go." he stammers.

"I don't think you do, to be honest." Harry speaks and damn, this boy really is cheeky.

"Did you want anything?" Louis asks and he is certainly not prepared for Harry's answer to be

"Yes, a date with you. And maybe some more kisses at the end of that." Cheeky. Cheeky is an understatement when it comes to this boy.

The awkwardness is gone though and Louis is quite happy about that. He had felt really good about kissing Harry, sad even when it ended and the idea of sharing some more kisses with the pretty, green eyed, dimpled smile boy wasn't so bad.

"Ask me properly." Louis smirks and Harry smirks back at him.

"Louis, who I only just met but am very fond of already, will you go on a date with me?" he asks. Louis of course, says yes.

 

Harry says he knows a great place not too far from where they are and Louis trusts him. He gives him his hand as he lets Harry guide him through the dark streets.

 

"Do you know that you were not supposed to kiss me.. Initially.." Louis says.

"What do you mean?" Harry asks and Louis tilts his head to look at him.

"Zayn, the guy who does the project, I am his roommate. The stranger you originally was paired up with wasn't able to make it to the recording tonight and Zayn begged me to go." Louis explained and Harry smiled at him.

"I am glad you said yes." Harry says and Louis nods.

"I am glad I said yes as well." he says.

 

The place where Harry takes him is lovely. They share drinks, and kisses and surprisingly they talk a lot. Harry goes to a different university, is in his second year of law but thinking of changing his course to something else. Louis learns that Harry is smart, incredibly kind, and somewhere even funny although his jokes are probably the worst Louis has ever heard. They are having a wonderful time and Louis is enjoying himself more than he has in a long time. He tells himself to cancel the date with Greg, even if he is not sure if this thing with Harry will lead somewhere. Going on a date with Greg would feel like leading him on and Louis doesn't want that.

 

At the end of the date they are both a bit drunk on Strawberry Daiquiris. There's at least three umbrella's tucked into Harry's hair and just looking at him makes Louis giggle.

 

"You're cute when you giggle. You're cute all the time. " Harry says and Louis shuts him up with a kiss. They get a bit messy when Louis climbs into Harry's lap. When Harry breaks the kiss Louis actually whines and Harry smiles at him.

"Where do you live Lou?"Harry asks and Louis slurs his address. Before he knows it they are in a taxi, half on top of each other, kissing again of course. They get to Louis' place although Louis is not quite sure how they made it to the front door. Louis drags Harry through the messy apartment to his equally messy bedroom. They land on top of his bed, continuing where they had been forced to stop in the taxi. Harry is beneath Louis and he is gorgeous, so gorgeous. His lips are red and Louis is not quite sure whether that is because of the strawberries that were perched on the edges of their glasses or the fact that they have been kissing for the past few hours.

Louis kisses him again and moves his hands underneath Harry's shirt, dragging it up until the inked skin of Harry's chest is revealed.

"A butterfly." Louis chuckles. There is a huge ass butterfly on Harry's chest and Louis is scared he can't contain his laughter. So instead he drops his head and attacks the butterfly with lovebites, slowly purpling the uncoloured skin between the black lines. Harry moans and arches his back, encouraging Louis to go on. Louis moves down, takes down Harry's ridiculously tight jeans and his boxers and wraps his lips around Harry's cock, sucking him down.

Harry is a moaning, whining mess underneath him, his hips stuttering a bit and Louis is surprised by how responsive he is. Louis stops when his jaw aches and he sits back up to undress himself. When they are both naked he aligns their bodies again and kisses Harry, sucking his bottom lip into his mouth and biting down before releasing it again. He doesn't feel to notice how Harry spreads his legs. Louis does get the hint and leans over Harry, pulling lube from his bedside drawer. He sat down between Harry's legs and rubbbed his hands over Harry's thighs.

"You sure you want this?" Louis asks, just trying to be considerate as they are practically strangers.

"Yes, God, get on with it." Is Harry's moaned reply and Louis takes it as his cue to coat three fingers in lube. He presses the first one in, slowly, not sure how used Harry is to this. After a minute or two of slowly moving his finger in and out Harry starts moving back onto his finger.

"More." Harry whimpers. He's perched on his elbows to watch Louis and Louis smiles back at him as he presses in a second finger, slowly stretching him open. It is only a matter of minutes until Harry asks for a third one and Louis feels that he is quite ready. He tears open the foil and rolls a condom around himself, hissing at the touch because God, he really is so hard and very eager to get inside this beautiful boy. He coats his length with lube and then slowly presses into Harry, leaning over him to kiss him. Harry arches into the kiss, moans against his lips and Louis moans back at his. When Harry whimpers that he is ready, Louis starts properly fucking him, deep and hard thrusts and Harry seems very pleased with it.

It is only a matter of minutes before Harry comes and Louis follows shortly after. When Louis pulls out and rolls of the condom, Harry disappears into the bathroom and returns minutes later, his stomach clean from the mess that he had made before.

Harry stands there at the end of the bed, as if he is unsure but Louis gestures for him to get into the bed. Harry curls up against Louis and they share one more kiss before Louis flicks off the light.

 

 

When Louis wakes up the next morning, his bed is empty. He frowns, he had honestly expected more of Harry. But then, when he turns around, he notices a post-it note on the other pillow. It's got a phone number and a line scribbled.

 

'Don't be a stranger. x Harry'


End file.
